African who crosses the seas
|details = We received a request from a Town Official here. In the continent far to the west across the sea, it seems there are statues that really resemble people like us. Perhaps, a very long time ago, some of our ancestors travelled there by crossing the ocean. I want you to conduct a detailed investigation about this. You should start by talking to the Town Official. |step1 = /Statue as tall as a woman/Saint-Georges/City Official/ The other day a visiting adventurer remarked that "There is a bust on the west continent that resembles very much the African people". It is apparently a colossal head with only a face about the height of a small woman. Seems that the face resembles ours. Question is: Why is there such a thing? Would you kindly check into it?. |step2 = /Flowers in that place/Saint-Georges/Raema/ I received this flower in bloom from a Voyager who recently visited a newly built town in the west. The flower seemed somewhat, well, tired, but after potting it, it perked right back up. Agreed with the soil, I suppose, as it came to resemble flowers in bloom here. |step3 = /Closer than you might think/Saint-Georges/Seafarer/ Seems there are a not a few Voyagers heading to the western continents these days. Apparently closer than I thought to there from Sierra Leone or Cabo Verde, and closer than from here to the cape. Why didn't I know this until now? That sailor who went to Portobelo, he went to Sierra Leone. |step4 = /Skin colour/Sierra Leone/Seafarer/ Been there, done that: Portobelo. Sure the weather and the climate may be similar, but the people are nothing alike. First, the skin colour's different. That said, they probably all took the same to the European lot. |step5 = /Well-informed Raul/Portobelo/Raul/ Colossal image of a face? Ah, this I about the thing close to Veracruz, right. Can't say for sure why it was built, but being of such a grand scale, it was surely meant to be left for the ages, and so memorialise some great warrior, enlightened monarch, or something... |step6 = /Statue left by the Olmec/Veracruz/Resident near City Official/ An African-looking face? Hmm, could be. Droopy eyes, full lips. But wait, now, doesn't it resemble these people? In the eyes of foreigners, they seems to look alike. Been told that this image was left by the Olmec people. "Olmec", you know, means "People of the rubber country". |stepfinal = Did not cross the sea?/Southeast Veracruz/near Flower - Red/ Use of the head is unknown, but doubtless made in the shape of some aristocrat of warrior. As for looking like an African, been told that's just a European's perspective. Seem's it's to be found in southeast Veracruz. Head it's due east from the outskirts. |discoXP = 636 |cardXP = 318 |reportXP = 375 |reportfame = 130 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southeast Veracruz |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}